blobclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Cardy's Party
Ian Cardy's Party was a huge, historic event for a number of reasons, which happened on November 23rd, 20 13. His residence can be seen in this video: A Glimpse of Ian's House. Many guests were invited and attended, the most notable being all of the Gay Club members, Nigel Gramolian and Terrell Agolo , Terrell being the guard outside that night. Ian decided to host the event because Ian told the world he was gay, Julian, being a friend of Ian's, loved this news and decided Ian start a celebration party. The First Four Hours Julian described the first few hours of the party as 'the best party he'd ever been to'. It was very eventful, Julian held karaoke while twerking for two hours, singing in his most angelic voice, with Billa Jones watching with his eyes practically in hearts. In the kitchens, they whipped out the Gay potions, Gay Vodkas and Straight-Repelling dust. Everyone at the party excitingly and happily chugged the potions and vodkas while spraying the dust, screaming about how they felt so Gay this night. Grammar Git(Nigel Gramolian), the only Omni-Gay at the event, kept attempting to get onto the stage but he kept getting booed off and Julian kept kicking him off with his pink heels, announcing that only one gay shall hold the stage tonight, and that it will be Julian himself. This reply gained cheers and also a defeaning, annoyed scream from Nigel. Eventually, when people started getting a bit too drunk on the Gay potions, attention started leaving Julian on the stage, so he concocted a genius and safe plan to get everyone's eyes back on him. He climbed onto the main dining table, among which most of the guests sat and pulled down his bright pink leather pants, showing his 16-karat gold thong and heart tattoo with the name "Bill" in it. He then pulled the thong down and stuck a large firework up his buttocks, he then lit this firework, with the audience reacting with shocked gasps and mutters of "No, Julian!" and "Everyone, out!!! He's gonna blow!!!", with an unexpected reply from Nigel saying "Who cares!? *cackling*". Julian replied and and said "Oh, hush, now! Everything's going to be fi-", and with this, the firework shot into the air and Julian shot around the room extremely fast while screaming loudly, the pitch somehow being higher than Nigel's. The audience also screamed, Bill being the loudest. "JULIAN!!!" Bill was heard exclaiming. All that could be seen was a naked blonde man flying across the room and eventually the firework exploded, showing a heart. It sent Julian flying and he landed face-down on the floor, naked burnt-smoking arse in the air while being unconscious. The audience fell silent: was he dead? No, of course he wasn't, but he couldn't expel faeces for the following month. Eventually, when Julian awoke, they all went into the kitchens to avoid the smell of burnt flesh and fresh firework. Julian said he was fine and that it was an adventure, he was also happy that everyone saw his butt. While in the kitchen, to keep the attention on Julian and while high on Gay potion, he pretended to announce Ian as the new Gay Club Owner and Leader, which the guests also replied in gasps. Bill said "No, Julian!", but Julian replied with words of reassurance. Ian was thrilled, holding up the Gay Club Cup, as you can see in the main photo of his party, while Julian snapped a photo. Bill's Death A few hours after the firework incident, things were about to get heated once more. The doorbell rang and Ian thought it was Jack Harkness , who couldn't attend due to "matters with Ianto". He excitedly opened the door, but was faced with The Thuggish Three , who happened to be in London at the time trying to rob Buckingham Palace . Terell got paid to guard Ian's party but then proceeded to leave immediately after being given the £100,000 in cash, which was twenty seconds into the job. The trio let themselves in and raided the house and everyone started screaming and frantically running around. Julian, speaking loudly, said "SILENCE!!!", while everyone immediately went quiet and listened to Queen Julianos. "Who are you, to threaten my gay friend's party, explain yourselves!". The Thuggish Three proceeded to shoot Julian to which everybody screamed, the unthinkable had happened, somebody attacked Julian. Bill raged, smacking the Thuggish Three around the face to which the trio picked him up and carried him outside. The trio threatened that if anybody tried to help or interfere, they'd die. Julian lay unconscious for the second time that night, with many guests surrounding him. The trio then threw Bill into the large swimming pool and left him there. Bill couldn't swim, so he drowned. Bill died that night. When Julian awoke, having been given the Gay Revive on his wound that Sebastian found in his pocket, while the bullet shot out at the reaction, looked up at all the sexy faces looking down at him, but had one question, "Where's Bill?", to which everybody looked at each other, looking around for Bill, including Nigel! Julian then led the group of guests while his pink high heels tapped loudly as he walked, exclaiming "Bill, ooh Bill?" He was starting to get worried if he'd miss the next event: naked hide and seek. Sebastian explained at this point that Ian had whacked the Gay Club Cup and attacked the trio with it, while Syed Churchill and Bear Grylls tied them to a chair, threatening to remove their balaclavas and show their identities to the world. Suddenly, and most definitely, everybody heard a defeaning screech. Everyone thought it was Nigel, but once everyone had entered the garden, they saw Julian on his knees in front of the pool which had a floating body in it: Billa Tongalong Jones. Julian was then overcome with rage and stormed back into Ian's house and took off a decorative Samurai sword from the wall and charged to where the Thuggish Three were being held: in the dining room where the firework catastrophe had taken place earlier. As he entered the room, the chairs were empty, the trio had escaped when everybody came to check Julian. The question is, would Julian had murdered them?